buffyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Bianca Lawson
Bianca Jasmine Lawson est une actrice américaine. Elle est connue pour avoir jouer dans Pretty Little Liares, Teen Wolf et Vampires Diaries. Elle a également interprété Kendra Young dans Buffy contre les vampires. Biographie Elle commence sa carrière à l'âge de 9 ans, en apparaissant dans différentes publicités pour Barbie et Revlon. En 1994, elle coprésente l'émission What'z up ? avec Christopher Masterson avant de faire une apparition dans le premier épisode de la série Angela, 15 ans puis interprète Megan Jones dans Sauvés par le gong : La Nouvelle Classe, le spin-off de la série Sauvés par le gong. Un an plus tard, elle décroche un rôle récurrent dans Sister, Sister puis un des rôles principaux de Goode Behavior avant de reprendre ses apparitions dans divers séries comme The Parent 'Hood et Le Petit Malin. La même année, Bianca décroche le rôle de Cordelia Chase dans Buffy contre les vampires mais ses obligations envers Goode Behavior l'empêche de jouer. On lui attribue alors le rôle de Kendra Young, une Tueuse activée après la mort de Buffy, pour 3 épisodes. Parallèlement à ses tournages, elle intègre le conservatoire Stella Adler et sort diplômée du Marymount College avant d'étudier le cinéma et la psychologie à l'Université de Californie du Sud. En 1998, elle apparaît dans ses premiers longs métrages. Elle tourne dans Twice the Fear puis incarne Diana Ross dans The Temptations avant d'apparaître sur les grands écrans dans Primary Colors. La même année, on peut la voir dans un épisode des Dessous de Palm Beach puis dans The Steve Harvey Show. L'année suivante est tourné le film The Pavillon dans lequel Bianca interprète Mary. Elle est également apparue dans Dawson puis dans le film Big Monster on Campus sorti directement en vidéo. C'est en 2001 que vient pour elle la consécration, grâce au film Save the Last Dance pour lequel elle partage un Teen Choice Award avec sa partenaire à l'écran Julia Stiles. Cette même année, elle tourne également auprès de Snoop Dogg dans Bones puis dans Les Racines du destin et La Vie avant tout. Durant plusieurs années, Bianca enchaîne les rôles, autant dans des séries comme For the people, Haunted, Fearless et The Big House, que dans des films comme Dead & Breakfast, Rupture mode d'emploi, Broken avec Heather Graham, ou encore Pledge This : Panique à la fac ! et Supergator. En 2008, elle apparaît dans The Cleaner, un an plus tard dans Bones puis dans le film Killing of Wendy avant de décrocher un rôle récurrent dans la série La Vie secrète d'une ado ordinaire. Aujourd'hui, elle est connue comme l'interprète de Maya St. germain dans la série télévisée Pretty Little Liars qui a été diffusée aux États-Unis sur ABC Family du 8 juin 2010 jusqu'au 27 juin 2017. On peut aussi la retrouver au sein d'une autre série télévisée, Teen Wolf, dans laquelle elle interprète un personnage secondaire (Mrs. Morell) et dans Vampire Diaries dans le rôle de Emily Benett. Et aussi dans Witches of east end dans le rôle d'Ava. Filmographie Film * 1998 : Primary Colors - Loretta * 2000 : Big Monster Campus - Darien Stompanato * 2001 : Save the Last Dance - Nikki * 2001 : Bones - Cynthia * 2003 : Rupture mode d'emploi - Helen Sharp * 2004 : Dead and Breakfast - Kate * 2005 : Pledge This: Panique à la fac! - Monique * 2006 : Broken - Mia * 2007 : Supergator - Carla Masters * 2012 : Double Destinée - Lila Série * 1993 : Sauvé par le Gong : La Nouvelle Classe (Saison 1) – Megan Jones * 1994 : Sauvé par le Gong : La Nouvelle Classe (Saison 2) – Megan Jones * 1994 : Angela, 15 ans – Fille dans la salle de bain * 1995 : Sister, Sister (Saison 3) - Rhonda * 1997 : Buffy contre les Vampire (Saison 2) – Kendra Young * 1997 : Les dessous de Palm Bitch (Saison 7) - / * 1999 : Dawson (Saison 3) – Nikky Green * 2001 : La vie en tout (Saison 2) – Esperenza Maldonaldo * 2002 : Haunted (Saison 1) –Brandi Combs * 2003 : Fearless (Saison 1) - Harmony * 2004 : Division d’élite (Saison 4) - / * 2008 : The Cleaner (Saison 1) – Jeannie * 2008 : La vie secrète d’un ado ordinaire (Saison 1) – Shawna * 2008 : Bones (Saison 4) – Albie * 2009 : Vampire Diaries (Saison 1) – Emily Bennett * 2010 : Pretty Little Liars (Saison 1) – Maya St. Germain * 2010 : Nikita (Saison 1) Emily Robinson * 2010 : Vampire Diaries (Saison 2) – Emily Bennett * 2011 : American Horror Story (Saison 1) – Abby * 2011 : Pretty Little Liars (Saison 2) – Maya St. Germain * 2012 : Beauty and The Beast (Saison 1) – Lafferty * 2012 : Teen Wolf (Saison 2) – Marine Morell * 2012 : 2 Broke Girls (Saison 2) – Stacy * 2012 : Pretty Little Liars (Saison 3) – Maya St. Germain * 2013 : Teen Wolf (Saison 3) – Marine Morell * 2013 : Vampire Diaries (Saison 5) – Emily Bennett * 2014 : Witches of East End (Saison 2) – Eva * 2014 : Chicago Police Department (Saison 2) – Kylie Rosales * 2015 : Rogue (Saison 3) – Talia * 2016 : Queen Sugar (Saison 1) - Darla * 2017 : Queen Sugar (Saison 2) – Darla Catégorie:Acteurs